The Forgotten Country: Marcello's Journey
by FunkyMonkeyRoxUrSox
Summary: Marcello (Seborga) has been living in the Glass world for 15 years. No one can see him, hear him, or remember him...that is, until Arthur (England, Britian) uses his dark magic to change things up a bit.


The Forgotten Country-Marcello's Journey

(Human Names to Know: Seborga=Marcello, England=Arthur, North Italy=Feliciano, South Italy=Romano, Japan=Hondu Kiku, Germany=Ludwig, Prussia=Gilbert, America=Albert, France=Francis, Sealand=Peter, China=Yao Wang, Spain=Antonio, Russia=Ivan, Canada=Matthew, Poland=Feliks, Austria=Roderich, Switzerland=Vash, Lithuania=Toris, Estonia=Eduard, Latvia=Ravis, Finland=Tino, Hungary=Elizaveta, Greece=Heracles).

**Chapter 1: Invisible Marcello**

"Thanks for letting me go on a walk with you, Romano! I like spending time with my big brother!" Feliciano said excitedly, running out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least you're not with that potato loving bastard." Romano said. He locked the door behind them and they left.

Inside, Marcello flung open the door to his bedroom. "Hey guys, what about me?" Marcello called. He grabbed his inner-tube and ran for the door. As he ran through the living room, he tripped on the cord to the lamp and fell to the ground. He watched the lamp teeter and start to fall on him. Marcello yelled and covered his head. The lamp fell right through him and smashed to the ground. Marcello didn't feel a thing.

He stood up. "...I'll deal with that later." he said. Marcello ran out the door and sprinted after his brothers. He finally caught up to them and stopped in front of them.

"...I...caught up...to...you..." he breathed.

Feliciano and Romano walked right through him without a second glance, still carrying out their conversation.

"I just don't see why out of all the countries, you choose to spend your time with me or that potato loving bastard." Romano pouted.

"Oh yeah, Ludwig!" Marcello said. He walked beside Feliciano and looked at him. "How is Ludwig doing, Feli?"

"Because you and Ludwig are nice to me! Ve~" Feliciano said, ignoring Marcello.

"Can't you go make friends with someone else?" Romano growled.

"You have me too, Feli!" Marcello said.

"The only other person is Hondu Kiku, but he likes to be alone." Feliciano said to Romano.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty shut off from everyone else, Romano." Marcello said.

"Well too bad, Feli, try to be friends with him!" Romano said.

Feliciano and Romano kept walking, but Marcello stopped. He watched his two brothers disappear down the path, unaware that they had abandoned Marcello.

"They still can't see me." Marcello sighed, sitting on a rock by the path. "They haven't been able to see me for 15 years. Why would it change now?"

When Marcello was 5, he became invisible to everyone, including his family. No one liked Marcello very much, and he was never included. Whenever Grandpa Rome would visit, he would only talk to Feliciano and Romano. Marcello was sent up to his room until Grandpa left. Feliciano and Romano would tease Marcello and no one was nice to him. There was only one person who was nice to him: Wy. She would comfort him while he was sad and help him out. But she was long gone now. When Marcello turned 5, everyone suddenly forgot about him. No one could see him, hear him, or remember him. He lived in his own little world, alone, forgotten by the others. And there was nothing he could do to change his tragic fate.

"I wish my brothers could see me and hear me." Marcello said. "I miss them..."

He suddenly got a great idea. "Arthur specials in dark magic. Maybe he can get me visible again. But he probably won't be able to see me...well, it's worth a shot..."

Marcello slowly stood up and began his journey to Arthur's house. "It's worth a shot...it's worth a shot..." he told himself. "It's worth a shot..."

**Chapter 2: The Deal With Arthur**

Marcello arrived at Arthur's house and walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath.

"He probably won't be able to hear the doorbell ring, he won't see me..." Marcello thought. He slowly reached out and rang the bell.

He waited for about 15 seconds. "He can't hear me either," he said hopelessly. He began to turn around and leave when he heard the lock on the door click. Marcello turned around as Arthur opened the door.

"Hello, old chap! Fancy seeing you here." Arthur smiled softly.

Marcello's eyes widened. Bewildered, he balanced himself in the doorway, trembling. "...Y-y-you...Arthur...you...se-...and...re...remember...m-m-me..." he stuttered.

"Calm down, Marcello. Let me help you inside." Arthur helped the shaking Italian in and sat him down. He went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea. He placed the tea on the table and sat down next to Marcello.

"A-...Arthur...h-h-how...can...you s-see...me...?" Marcello quivered quietly.

"Don't you remember, I possess dark magical powers. I can see and hear any invisible or magical human beings." Arthur said.

"H...how...can you...r...r-remember...me?" Marcello asked.

Arthur tapped his forehead and smiled. "Magic mind, too." he replied.

Marcello let his head fall onto Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was a little taken back, but he didn't say anything.

"I haven't had any contact...with another living thing...in 15 years..." Marcello said slowly in a voice barely audible.

"I know." Arthur whispered.

Marcello got up and stood in front of Arthur. "Arthur. Please, you have magical powers. Can you break this spell and make me exist again?" Marcello pleaded.

Arthur was quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. Then he stood in front of Marcello. "Tell you what," Arthur said. "Let's make a deal, shall we? How about for the rest of the day today, I make you visible. Everyone will see you, hear you, and remember you. Tomorrow, if anyone remembers anything about your existence, I'll make you exist again. Permanently."

Marcello's eyes lit up. He hugged Arthur excitedly. "Yes yes yes! It's a deal! Thank you so much, Arthur!"

"Alright, easy on the hugging." Arthur said.

Marcello let go and giggled. "Sorry!"

"Very well, let's go to the basement where all of my sorcery things are." Arthur said.

Arthur led the way to the basement, Marcello trotting behind him like a puppy. As they walked past the front door, Albert burst through it.

"Hey Arthur I'm hanging out at your house now!" Albert yelled.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "Fine. Just don't go in the basement. Marcello and I are heading down there right now."

Albert look at Arthur, puzzled. "You and...who?"

"Marcello Vargas." Arthur said, gesturing to the blank space beside him. "You can't see him or remember him, but I can. No worries though, we're going to go and make him exist again."

Albert gave Arthur a skeptical look and proceeded through the house. "Crazy...crazy Arthur..." Albert said to himself quietly.

Marcello and Arthur went into the sorcery room in the basement. "Go stand om that circle in the middle of the floor." Arthur said, searching for his spell book on the bookshelf.

Marcello looked at the weird shape on the floor, a pattern of triangles and circles overlapping and criss-crossing. He stood in the middle of it as Arthur came back with his battered spell book. Arthur flipped through the pages until he found the page he was looking for. Arthur smiled at Marcello.

"You ready?" he asked.

Marcello grinned. "Go for it." he replied.

Arthur closed his eyes and mumbled the spell. Blue and purple lights began to rise from the circle and wrap around Marcello. They began to swirl faster and faster and faster; and suddenly they stopped.

Marcello opened his eyes and looked around. "...Can you see me?" he asked Arthur.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see for yourself?" Arthur winked.

Marcello ran upstairs and bumped into Albert by accident.

"Marcello! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing at Arthur's house?" Albert said.

Marcello's face glowed with happiness. _Everyone can finally see me!,_ Marcello thought.

"I'm, uh...friends with Arthur...too..." he said slowly.

Albert laughed and slapped Marcello on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"It;s so nice to see you, Marcy!" Albert exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Albert." Marcello replied. "But I have to go. There's someone I need to talk to."

Marcello ran out the front door and sprinted home. "Bye Marcy!" Albert called, waving goodbye.

**Chapter 3: Happy Reunion**

Marcello arrived at his house. He took a deep breath. "I wonder if they'll be nice to me now." Marcello closed his eyes and opened the door slowly.

Feliciano was sitting in the armchair watching TV and eating a plate of pasta. Romano was stretched out across the couch, asleep.

When the door opened Feliciano looked to see who it was. He ran to Marcello and gave him a huge hug.

"Marcello! Ciao!" Feliciano exclaimed loudly.

Marcello hugged him back. "Sssh, Feli, don't wake up Romano. He gets so cranky when he's woken up." he whispered.

"Yeah...be quiet...Feliciano..." Romano muttered sleepily from the couch. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Ve, ok!" Feliciano said softly.

Marcello and Feliciano went up to Feliciano's room and shut the door. They both sat at the edge of the bed.

"So how are you doing, Marcy? It feels like it's been a long time." Feliciano said.

"I know, Feli." Marcello said. "I missed seeing you."

Feliciano looked confused. "But I just saw you last night. This is just the first time I saw you today."

Marcello remembered Arthur's deal. _Everyone will see you, hear you, and remember you...,_ Arthur's words echoed in his head. _Everyone must think that I've been here for these past 15 years. They don't remember me disappearing,_ Marcello thought.

Marcello snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Feli." he said, placing a hand to the back of his neck.

"It's OK, Marcy. What did you do today?" Feliciano asked.

"Feli...I want to ask you something important. How come you and Romano were so mean to me when we were kids, and now you're being nice?" Marcello said, ignoring Feliciano's question.

Feliciano looked down for a while. Then he looked back up at Marcello. "It wasn't out fault, Marcello. It wasn't out choice to be mean to you-Romano and I were forced to. Everyone bullied us into it. After you were born no one wanted...a repeat of me...everyone blackmailed us into it and it broke our hearts. Wy was the only one who didn't give into it. We wanted to be nice, but we were too scared of being conquered. We're sorry, Marcy."

Tears began to fall down Feliciano's cheeks. He hugged Marcello tightly, digging his head into his brother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Marcy." Feliciano cried. "I feel terrible for treating you that way. I'm sorry."

Marcello felt his eyes being clouded with upcoming tears. He smiled and held Feliciano. "It's OK, Feliciano. I don't mind."

"Ve, ve, ve..." Feliciano whimpered.

"Was Grandpa even like that too? Did he make you and Romano treat me like that? I remember whenever he came over, you guys all sent me upstairs."

Feliciano burst into another round of tears. "He was forced to treat you like that too. Grandpa wasn't worried about a power struggle like we were, though. Countries bigger than him would blackmail him, and the smaller countries would pick on him and fight him constantly. None of us wanted to treat you so poorly, Marcello, but we were forced to."

Marcello cradled Feliciano in his arms. He felt bad. First of all, he didn't mean for Feliciano to cry. And second, because of what he just found out. He had misjudged his brothers' reasons for being so mean. Marcello though his brothers and his grandfather didn't like him and wished he would disappear for good, but he was wrong...they did love him...

"I'm glad I know the truth now." Marcello smiled.

Feliciano sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah..."

"I haven't had any of your pasta in a while...Can you make me some?"

Feliciano leaped up and sprinted towards the kitchen. Marcello laughed and walked down the stairs back into the living room. He passed the lamp he broke earlier and stopped. The lamp wasn't broken anymore. Marcello was puzzled. _I must have smashed the lamp in my invisible universe...but not the real world...,_ he pondered.

Marcello sat down in the armchair that Feliciano was in before.

"What was going on up there...I thought I heard crying, or...something." Romano mumbled.

"Oh...yeah. Feli started crying." Marcello replied.

Romano groaned and rolled over to face Marcello He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Yeah you guys woke me up...what were you guys even talking about, anyways?"

Marcello rubbed his hands nervously and looked down. "Feli...told me about...how we were kids...and why you guys...were so mean to me..." he said slowly.

Romano was suddenly wide awake. He sat up a little and looked at Marcello for the first time in 15 years. "Oh...yeah...um...sorry, Marc..." Romano muttered.

Marcello smiled. "Nice apology, Lovi. Thanks."

Romano sat up quickly. "Don't call me Lovi, Marcello! Look I apologized, OK?" he snapped.

"I know, I know, chill out, Romano!" Marcello laughed. "Thank you for apologizing."

Romano's anger dropped a little bit and he gave Marcello a small, subtle smile. "Yeah yeah, Marc."

Feliciano came in with a plate of pasta and placed it on the coffee table. He sat on the opposite end of the couch as Romano and grinned at Marcello.

"Marcy, I finished making your pasta! Ve~" Feliciano exclaimed.

Smiling, Marcello ate a bite of his food and licked his lips. "Mmmm, delicious. Thanks, Feliciano!"

"Ve, Ve, your welcome." Feliciano said.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, guys?" Marcello asked.

"I'm going to Ludwig's house in a few minutes, actually!" Feliciano said excitedly.

Romano groaned. "Wonderful." he grumbled to himself. "You're gonna go to that potato-loving bastard's house, and you'll come home smelling like potatoes or wurst or whatever the hell he eats." Romano layed back down and went back to sleep.

"If you're going to Ludwig's place then I'll probably get going...and let Romano get some peace and quiet for once." Marcello winked.

"Are you sure, Marcy? It's your home too, you don't have to leave just because of Big Brother." Feliciano said.

Marcello took his last bite of food and stood up. Grabbing his inner tube, he walked to the door and stepped outside. "I actually have another friend I want to go see." Marcello smiled, shutting the door behind him.

**Chapter 4: Wy****  
**

"I wonder what she'll say." Marcello said to himself, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. "For some reason, everyone remembers me being here this entire time. When Arthur made me exist again, he must have created fake memories and planted them into everyone's minds. My brothers and the other countries mist not remember my disappearance, they think I've been here for all this time. I wonder what fake memories Arthur filled Wy with."

Marcello approached Wy's house and went up to the front door. _I finally get to see her again. After all these years I finally get to talk to her again,_ his mind raced. Marcello sighed happily. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, she answered.

Wy had on a smock that was stained and dripping with different colors of paint. Her hair was in short little pigtails to keep it from being painted, but she still had light brown and green paint splattered on the tips of her hair. She help a paintbrush in her right hand and used her left hand to brush her bangs back.

_How did she get paint in her hair?, _Marcello wondered.

Wy grinned. "Hey Marc! What's shakin'?" she asked, giving him a hug.

Marcello blushed at the hug but flailed his arms in the air. "Wy, Wy, you're getting paint on me!" he yelled.

Wy let go of him and backed up. "Hmph." she puffed, trying to blow her bangs out of her eyes. "What's the matter, Marc, afraid of a little paint?"

Wy dotted Marcello's forehead with her green paintbrush. She laughed as Marcello tried to wipe off the indelible paint.

"Well, I got your clothes spotted with paint and you have a big green splatter on your forehead, now you can come in." Wy said with a sly smile.

Marcello stepped into her living room and Wy shut the door behind them. The floor was completely littered with newspapers, and there were splotches of colors coating the paper. The sun from outside shined on the easel in the middle of the floor.

"What are you painting?" Marcello asked, stepping in front of the easel to see the painting. It was a picture of Marcello leaning against a tree playing guitar, and Wy sitting next to him drawing.

Wy stood next to him and giggled. "You like it?" she asked.

Marcello's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red color. He looked at her and smiled. "I love it." Marcello said.

They sat down in the couch together and Wy pulled out her sketchpad. Marcello watched Wy draw some cartoons and he decided to ask her something that was bugging him for a while.

"Hey Wy...?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered, still drawing intently.

"Um...I was just wondering...why did everyone start being nice to me again?"

Wy stopped drawing and turned to face Marcello. She gave him a questioning look.

"I, just, um, forgot...how...h-how it all, uh, happened...could you...uh...retell it?" Marcello stuttered. The look Wy gave him startled him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, could you just...explain the story to me again? I don't remember...all the details..."

Wy put her sketchpad and pencil on the small table next to the couch and sat so she was facing him.

"Did Feli explain to you why everyone was so mean to you?" she asked.

Marcello nodded. "Yeah, he said no one liked me because I was such a small country and everyone thought that I would be just like Feli."

"Yeah." Wy said. "When Rome died, you and your brothers were defenseless. Remember? The three of you were all alone and needed a leader, and it ended up being you who took charge. No one dared to pick on you anymore, so the three Italys became involved in world affairs. Everyone saw how nice...and sweet...you were...so you became accepted." Wy blushed a little bit and smiled. "Don't you remember this happening?"

Marcello grinned. "Yeah, I just forgot the details." he said. He looked into Wy's eyes and gave her a tight hug.

"Wy." he said, not letting go of her. "Thank you for not being afraid...to be nice to me..."

Wy hugged him back. "Your welcome, Marcy."

After a few moments, Marcello looked out the window to see that it was later in the afternoon. _The spell wears off at the end of the day...,_ Marcello realized.

Marcello leaped up from the couch. "I have to get going!" he exclaimed, sliding his shoes back on. Wy led him to the door and opened it for him. Marcello quickly kissed Wy's forehead and ran down the path to Arthur's house.

Wy smiled. "That kid's so weird sometimes." she muttered, shutting the door.

**Chapter 5: Confession**

Marcello sprinted towards Arthur's house, sweating and panting. "I can't believe...I almost...forgot...the spell..." he huffed. "I'm...going...to fade...away...soon..."

Marcello reached the front door and, without even knocking, burst into the house. Light headed, he leaned in the doorway and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Arthur, I forgot...about the spell!..." he called out.

Marcello listened through the house. He could head faint murmuring coming from a room close by. He walked down the hallway and peeked into the room. Feliciano, Romano, Albert, and Wy were all standing side by side facing the front of the room. Arthur was standing in front of Feliciano, muttering something and waving his hand in front of Feliciano's eyes. He was reading his spell book as he performed the spell on Marcello's brother.

Shocked and confused, Marcello stepped in the doorway. "Arthur, what are you doing?!" he yelled.

Arthur stopped and turned to Marcello. "Ah, what a nice surprise, if it isn't you." he smiled smugly.

"Wh-wh...what are you doing...to Feli?...And the others?" Marcello stuttered.

"What do you think I'm doing, you git? I'm erasing their memories!" he cried out.

"Why would you do that?" Marcello asked.

Arthur threw the spell book and it slammed into the ground. The others didn't even flinch, they faced forward with blank, lifeless expressions.

"Remember our little deal, Marcy? If anyone remembers your existence after you disappear, then you will be permanently visible. Now I can finally maintain my place, and not have you getting in the way!"

"...Maintain your place?" Marcello asked.

"Yes!" Arthur snarled. "A long time ago, you were the most powerful country, you overpowered Russia, you were so strong! And everyone looked up to you, Marcello. 'Oh, look at Marcy!', 'Oh, Marcello's so nice and sweet!', 'What a great person!' And you know what I got? 'Look at worthless Arthur.', 'He'll never be a real country.'"

Marcello became very confused. "None of that ever happened! My entire life I was treated poorly, and when I was 5, I faded!"

"HAHA, WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" Arthur's voice thundered. Marcello noticed a glint flash through Arthur's eyes, giving him a crazed look. Marcello tried to back out the doorway, but Arthur shot out his arm and slammed the door shut without touching it.

"You're wroooong, Marcellllloooo." Arthur whispered insanely. "You just don't remember..."

"Arthur...there's something wrong with you...this isn't normal behavior...let me help you..." Marcello said slowly, trembling and taking a step forward.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND BACK AWAY!" Arthur screamed, causing Marcello to fall against the door in terror. "You don't remember what life is really like. This world isn't true, Marcello. You became the one that everyone loved, the country everyone adored. And what was I? NOTHING. I was picked on and teased by everyone, including you. I had enough of it. So I used my magic to switch places with you, so I became powerful. but, people would think something was wrong with the new order, so I erased everyone's memories and replaced them with artificial ones. i programmed everyone to hate you and love me, and I programmed you to 'fade' from the world because no one liked you."

Marcello was now violently shaking and becoming very light headed. "B-b-but...Wy...s-s...she...liked me..." Marcello stuttered, still in shock.

"Yes, I know." Arthur muttered. He sighed and began to snarl at Marcello again. "That girl somehow wasn't under my spell's power completely, like the others were. I was able to successfully wipe out her previous memories, but I couldn't get her to despise you. Her body and mind wouldn't let me access her emotions and alter them, so she was the only one who liked you. I was hoping that the loneliness and mental abuse I created would cause you to go insane or kill yourself. Didn't you notice how some objects you could use, but others had no affect on you? Take that lamp you tripped on earlier, for example. To torture you and make you miserable, I made the cord universal and the lamp only exist in the real world. That way, you would trip over the cord, but the lamp would go right through you. I protected you so I could torture you. Remember when you were 15 and you tried to escape by hanging yourself? The only reason you went right through the rope was because I disabled it from existing in your world."

Marcello shook in fear, but his fear turned into rage. Arthur had ruined his life...out of pure selfishness...

"You put me through hell all these years...you wipe out my real memories...and replace them with fake ones...all of that just because you didn't have power..." Marcello whispered dangerously, clenching his fists shut.

"That's not the only reason, my friend. You're right, I didn't possess any power, but I was teased and shut out by everyone. Including you. You don't remember teasing me because I erased that memory. But now that you know all of this, I should give you back your old memories. To torture you even more."

Arthur laughed wickedly and pressed his hand to Marcello's forehead. Marcello saw the blue and purple lights begin to rapidly spin around him, faster and faster, and then everything went black.

**Chapter 6: Old Memories**

Marcello opened his eyes and found himself standing in the back of the conference room. _Where am I?,_ he wondered.

Then he noticed everyone sitting at the table talking. All of the countries were all talking and laughing, and at the head of the table was himself.

_Am I...in a forgotten memory of mine?,_ Marcello thought. _I don't remember this ever happening, and Arthur said he would give me back my old memories._

Suddenly, the door opened up a crack and everyone fell silent. A younger-looking Arthur peeked in and stepped inside. Everyone began to rudely laugh and crowd Arthur, who had now shrunk against the wall.

"Well, well, well, if it aint Arthur Kirkland." Albert sneered, pushing Arthur backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Francis asked, getting in Arthur's face.

Arthur turned white as a ghost and began shaking. "I'm...a country...too...I...can go...to the meetings...too..."

Gilbert laughed loudly and everyone joined in. Even the past Marcello was laughing. "If you think for one second that we'll accept you as a real country, you're wrong. You're just a worthless, no-good excuse for a country, You'll never be as awesome as me-or the others."

Everyone roared with laughter at Arthur, and the Marcello in the corner was mortified. Arthur was right. They did tease Arthur.

"Don't get in our way, runt." the past Marcello said. The past Marcello picked up Arthur by his shirt collar and tossed him out the door. Arthur hit the ground and tears began to well up in his eyes.

All the countries yelled joyfully and gave each other high fives. Ludwig slammed the door shut, and the memory ended.

Marcello felt the colors swirl around him again, and everything went black. When Marcello could see again, he was standing behind a tree. The young Arthur was kneeling by the river bank, crying.

"Those damn jerks. I am too a country. My little brother Peter even got into the meeting, and he's even smaller than me! That's not fair at all...what did I do wrong? What did I do..." Arthur cried.

Marcello was was filled with remorse. He approached the sobbing Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry." Marcello whispered. But Arthur couldn't hear him: Arthur only existed in a memory.

Marcello felt himself being sucked out of the memory. "I'm sorry, Arthur! I'M SORRY!" he screamed. The darkness engulfed Marcello and when he opened his eyes again, he was back to the real world.

**Chapter 7: The Fight Begins**

Marcello was silent with shock and Arthur was breathing quiet, deep, short breaths.

"...A...Arthur..." Marcello finally managed to say. "I...I'm so...sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T FIX IT!" Arthur yelled in rage. He took another breath and restrained his anger. "Sorry does not fix what happened, Marcello. The damage is done. You ruined me, so I ruined you. In a few moments, you'll disappear again. This time, forever. Oh, would you look at that, seems you're fading as we speak."

Marcello looked at his hands, watching himself turn transparent before his very eyes. He ran to a mirror and saw himself fading away. But what upset Marcello the most was Wy's paint. The blob of paint on his forehead and the splatters on his clothes were fading too. Marcello held his fingers to the blob and felt it dissolve until it was gone.

Arthur laughed. "Well, how do you like that? You don't exist anymore."

Marcello shook with anger. "Arthur, that was the past. We were all nasty to you, and I'm sorry we treated you like that. it was a terrible thing to do and I'm sorry, but you have to let it go. And you wiped out everyone's old memories of hating you, so they could like you and me. And everything can be how it's supposed to be."

"Ha! Like that would happen! All I want to do is make you miserable and I guess it's working. I despise you and everyone else for teasing me so much, and I don't care how long it's been, I will never make you exist again. I will make you continue to live in hell for all eternity, if it means that you can't be a country again!"

Marcello was furious. Arthur had ruined his entire life and tortured him all these years...for fun...his bottled up anger exploded, and Marcello began shouting at Arthur.

"YOU BASTARD!" Marcello screamed as loud as he could. "YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT, WIPING THE MEMORIES OF MY BROTHERS AND THE GIRL I LOVE! AND NOW, INSTEAD OF LETTING ME APOLOGIZE AND START OVER, YOU DECIDE TO PUNISH ME AND PUT ME THROUGH THAT DAMN INVISIBLE WORLD OF PURE HELL FOR THE REST OF MY LIKE! I'M LEAVING AND TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR TWISTED SCHEMES, THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE SET RIGHT, THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Arthur chuckled to himself. "That's not going to happen, my friend. You see, they don't remember you anymore." he said, gesturing towards the other in the corner. They were still in their trance. "That girl you like, she won't remember you. The picture she painted, only she will be in it. Albert won't remember bumping into you, and your brothers will totally forget their 'other brother'. You're gone, Marcello, and you'll never come back."

Marcello turned red and was still clenching his fists. "You damn bastard, you damn bastard, I'm going to kill you..." he muttered.

"You could try, but I'm impossible to beat. But maybe if I tell you something else, maybe it will give you some initiative."

"Like what." Marcello said quietly and sharply.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, since I'm the one who cast the spell, if you can overpower me then you will exist again."

Marcello's eyes widened. "Really? That's it? How easy!"

"Not really, you see, I'm magic, Marcello. It's hard to defeat me."

Marcello rolled his sleeves up. "You're dead, you damn Brit..." he growled.

Arthur laughed. "I'd like to see you try. Let's see the worthless, invisible, foul-mouthed Italian try to take me on."

Marcello reddened. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT, YOU TEA-SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled. He ran at Arthur and shoved him into the wall. Marcello picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pinned Arthur in the corner of the room. Marcello was breathing heavily and panting with anger.

"What's the matter, Marcy? Tired already?" Arthur grinned wickedly. Arthur kicked Marcello's legs, causing Marcello to fall onto the ground. "Don't mess with me, Marcello."

Arthur picked up Marcello and the crazed glint reappeared in Arthur's eyes. And with one swift push, Arthur sent Marcello through the window.

**Chapter 8: Final Words**

The glass shattered and fell to the ground as Marcello picked himself up. His face felt warm and he felt his cheek. Blood was trickling down. Marcello rubbed the blood off his face and wiped his hand on his pants. Arthur jumped through the window hole and ran to Marcello. Bewildered, he jumped out of the way as Arthur passed him. When Arthur spun around, Marcello dove at him. They both fell to the ground. Pinning Arthur down, Marcello punched Arthur twice, once in the jaw and once by his eye. Marcello was watching the area around his eye bruising, but Arthur wasn't going to let Marcello enjoy it. Throwing out his arms, Arthur used his magic to fling Marcello into a nearby tree.

Marcello winced in pain as he hit the trunk and slid down. Arthur walked over to him and looked down at Marcello. He laughed evilly. "I told you, you bastard, you can't beat me. I'm invincible to mere mortals."

"I...am not...a 'mere mortal'..." Marcello breathed quietly. "Remember...I'm invisible to...to everyone else...and...and remember? I...can't diw...you made...not able...to die...so...I can...beat you...and send you to hell."

Marcello kicked Arthur's leg as hard as he could. Arthur howled in intense pain and fell. Marcello lunged at Arthur, but Arthur rolled out of the way as Marcello hit the ground. Arthur scrambled on top of Marcello and punched him in the jaw. He repeatedly punched Marcello until he was able to break free from Arthur's grasp. Marcello was able to stand up and he tried to run away, but Arthur grabbed Marcello's ankles. Marcello thudded to the ground, but began to feel an agonizing pain in his left wrist. He had stuck his hands out when he fell...

"I must have sprained it or broke it..." Marcello thought.

Arthur climbed on top of Marcello and was trying to pin him down again, but Marcello wasn't going to let that happen. Marcello kicked Arthur over his head and watched Arthur go flying through the air. He heard thumping and sharp, short yelps of pain. Marcello stood up and looked behind him. Arthur was tumbling down a hill, hitting every rock and tree stump as he fell.

When Arthur reached the bottom, he snarled and struggled to lift himself up. Arthur leaned on a nearby tree and stood up. He saw Marcello staring at him from the top of the hill.

"Damn him, damn him..." Arthur muttered. He didn't know what to do when suddenly, an idea dawned on him.

Arthur turned around and saw the boardwalk by the river. It was always crowded with people, but especially today. A huge ship was in the harbor, and men were unloading boxes from it.

Arthur snickered and snapped is fingers. He was fading like Marcello had done. "I'll make myself visible only to him and lure him towards the ship. Then I could push him off the pulpit into the water..."

Arthur waved at Marcello and with an evil chuckle, teleported from where he was standing to the bow of the boat.

Marcello gasped. "Wh-wh...what the hell?!" he stuttered. Noticing Arthur waving on the bow, Marcello carefully descended the hill and stepped onto the boardwalk. Thank god no one could see him right now. He was covered head to toe in bruises, and his cheek had been cut by the glass. He also had a sprained wrist from his last fall.

Marcello boarded the ship and went to the deck. He had come face to face with Arthur again.

Arthur was a mess. He had a black eye from where Marcelo had first punched him, and a limp from when Marcello kicked his leg. Arthur was bruised and cut all over just like his rival, and his tattered cloak was blowing in the ocean breeze.

"Let's add...some more risk...and...heh...fight up here..." Arthur panted.

Marcello was red with anger and shaking violently. "Arthur...like...I said...I'm going...t-to...kill you..."

Arthur chuckled."Well, that will be a bit easier now, Marcy. There's countless options. You can choose to push me off, lock me in somewhere, frame me as a pirate, and many more things."

"Why...are you...so...so fucking positive..." Marcello growled. "...I...I'm yelling...and swearing...and we're having...a huge...showdown, basically...and you're acting like everything is fucking normal...w...why?"

"Because I have nothing to fear." Arthur smiled. "And I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. I've been waiting for the day I could tell you what I did, and now it's finally come."

"You're a sick, twisted bastard." Marcello whispered.

"And you're a pasta loving fucker." Arthur giggled.

"Stop acting like that. Stop it. You act like you're an innocent saint, laughing while we're fighting and talking insults without a passing glance. You're acting like this happens every fucking day, like it's nothing out of the ordinary. You get on my fucking nerves, Arthur."

Arthur grinned. "That's just what I intended." Then, Arthur ran at Marcello and shoved him to the ground. He picked Marcello up and dragged him to the bow, pinning Marcello on the pulpit. Marcello briefly looked down and saw treacherous waters below him.

Arthur smiled wickedly, bearing his teeth. "I'm going to kill you, Marcello. Before you kill me. I'm going to push you off this railing and watch you fall into the water. Then I'll watch the sharks slowly surround you and devour you in one swift bite."

Marcello struggled to break free from Arthur, but Arthur just held him down with all his force and grinned. "Just watching you struggle like that makes me laugh!" Arthur chuckled.

"Why the hell do you have me so much?" Marcello asked. "Is it just because of me teasing you?"

"NO!" Arthur yelled. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU TOOK OVER THE WHOLE GODDAMN THING! After my little brother and I were born, the Queen told me I was destined to be an amazing, powerful country. And I was trying my hardest to be great, I even got a few places under my power. but after Rome died and the empire fell, you three idiots emerged from the ruins and changed everything. You became the leader of the Italy brothers and barged your way into world meetings and discussions to get yourself noticed. Then as you got powerful, everyone started to be friends with you three babbling idiots. As your country's power rose, I fell. I became the worthless micro-nation while you became the most powerful country in the world, and I swore that I would kill you, and watch your brothers die a slow and painful death. And I would laugh as I watched you take your last breath, and once again become powerful."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Marcello said frantically. "I had no other choice! What was I going to do, let Italy die along with Rome?! We promised Grandpa that we would be strong and not let ourselves be defeated like he was! I couldn't just let my brothers and I decline, so I had to take charge!"

"No you didn't." Arthur snarled. "you could have accepted your fate and fell, but you didn't. You had to go and ruin everything I've ever worked for. So now I can watch you suffer a slow and painful death."

Arthur laughed and began to wrap his hands around Marcello's neck. Marcello began to turn red and tried to pry off Arthur;s hands as Arthur laughed.

"...A...Arth...ur...stop..." Marcello choked, gasping for air.

"No." Arthur grinned, leaning so that his face was inches from Marcello's. "I like to watch you suffer."

Suddenly, Marcello got an idea. gripping the banister behind him with two shaking hands, Marcello jumped up a little and kicked Arthur's stomach.

Arthur howled in agony and fell back onto the ground, releasing the hold on Marcello's neck. Marcello, who at this point was fed up with Arthur, picked him up with a burst of strength and pinned Arthur to the pulpit with no trouble. Marcello leaned Arthur into the position that he was once in and held Arthur down. Arthur squirmed and tried to get away, but Marcello's raging fury held him down with unbelievable strength.

"I've had it with you." Marcello said. "You drive me fucking insane, Arthur. You blame me for everything that went wrong in your life and you expect me to take this abuse from you. I know I did the right thing when I took charge of my brothers and rose to power with them. It would be a shame to have seen a rotten, spoiled British brat like yourself get everything handed to you while everyone else worked for what they deserved. You know what's wrong with you, Arthur? You think you're always right. That might be a reason why none of the other countries liked you."

Arthur swallowed. "...W...what? T-t-that...that's..."

"That's one of the reasons we were mean to you." Marcello finished. "You treated everyone like dirt, like shit, whatever you wanna call it. You bossed us around, yelled at us, and bullied your way into everything, while my brothers and I were kind. Maybe that's why we're more powerful, Arthur. You treated use like shit and expected power because of it. Why would we let an unruly, tea-sucking son of a bitch like you be a leader?"

"I...oh my god...I didn't realize...I'm sorry." Arthur said, trying to sound upset.

"Liar." Marcello said bluntly.

"N-no, really, I'm-"

"-a liar." Marcello snarled.

Arthur sighed. "Fine. You're right, I am a liar. But you still had no right to push everyone out of the way and become the leader of everything."

"I wasn't the leader of everything, I was below Ivan and Gilbert and some of the others. You're lying. I was the most powerful of the Italy brothers, but not of all the countries." Marcello snapped back.

"It doesn't even matter what happened before, no one except us remembers." said Arthur. "I'm just glad I was able to make your life a living hell."

Marcello pushed Arthur into the pulpit even harder. Arthur winced from the pain, but Marcello didn't care. He leaned close to Arthur's face.

"I'm going to kill you for everything you've done." Marcello whispered. "You're a cruel and wicked fiend. You don't deserve to live."

Arthur laughed. "You're still missing one important thing, Marcello."

A silence fell between them. The ocean breeze flew through their hair, flopping Marcello;s curl and Arthur's bangs back and forth. They were totally quiet except for their muffled, deep, rapid breaths. The wind swooshed in the background dramatically.

"What?" Marcello asked, breaking the silence.

"I said, you're still missing one important thing." Arthur said slowly, grinning wickedly. 'If you kill me, you will exist again. But, if I'm gone, everyone's going to notice. In fact, I'll make it so if I die, everyone will know everything you did. They'll have their real memories, their fake ones, and they'll know everything we've talked about. But they'll also know that you killed me, and you won't be allowed to be a country anymore."

There was a small silence. The wind blew through Marcello's hair, making the curl sway. "...You can't do that..." he said.

"Oh, I can. And I will."

Marcelo was in awe, but he was still able to hold Arthur down. "You...you're bluffing!" he said.

"Oh, am I?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. "You won't know until you kill me. Or let me go."

Marcello's head spun. "..Wha...you...no...you can't...alter the future..."

Arthur laughed loudly. "You never know until you try."

Arthur began to laugh hysterically, a loud but bellowing laugh. Marcello felt his red hot anger rise through him. He slammed Arthur into the rail and help him there, and Arthur ceased the laughter. Despite the sharp pain in his wrist, he kept a straight face as he glared at his enemy.

"I don't care if I'm not a country anymore." Marcello snarled. "I'll still kill you."

"you're not a killer, Marcello. you couldn't do it." Arthur taunted.

Marcello leaned into Arthur's face so close that the tips of their noses were touching. "Watch me." he whispered through clenched teeth.

And with one swift push, Marcello shoved Arthur off the railing into the water.

**Chapter 9: The Spell is Broken**

Marcello leaned over the railing and watched Arthur fall into the water with a splash. Arthur's black, heavy robe dragged him down until he was lost beneath the black waves.

Suddenly, the air around Marcello began to sparkle. Marcello looked down at his hands and his eyes lit up. He was turning from pallid to his vibrant normal colors. The blue and purple lights swirled around him rapidly as Marcello yelled with delight. After a few seconds the colors and sparkles ceased, and Marcello inspected himself.

His wrist was still broken, the cut on his cheek remained, and he still bore bruises all over his body. Marcello ran his fingers over his forehead and realized that Wy's green paint blob was back.

As he examined himself joyfully, a sailor who had been unloading crates came around the corner and saw Marcello laughing.

"Mr. Vargas!" the sailor yelled, running up to Marcello. "Sir, what happened?! The paint, your cheek, the bruises!"

Marcello turned to face the sailor. "Oh, it's nothing. Long story." he giggled.

The sailor stood there, just staring at Marcello. The laughter escaping Marcello was slightly disturbing to him. "Sir...would you like me to...to help you home?"

Marcello smiled. "No, no, it's OK. I can make it there." Marcello and the sailor got of the boat and Marcello made his way to the conference hall. As he strutted down the path with his hands in his pockets, people passing by called out to him.

"Afternoon, Mr. Vargas!" someone said.

"How are you, Seborga, sir?" another person called out.

Marcello grinned and continued down the path. _It's so nice to be noticed again,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Marcello felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and received a slap in the face by someone. Marcelo rubbed his face and realized it was Wy.

"That'[s for not telling me." she said bluntly, walking ahead of him.

Marcello caught up to her and walked next to her. "Telling you about what?"

Wy pushed the hair out of her eyes and placed it behind her ear. "everything. What happened to you, you coming back, Arthur, all of it. You visited me earlier and didn't say a word about that glass hell you were trapped in...why not?"

Marcello sighed and stared up at the sky. "You wouldn't have believed me. You didn't know what happened, you didn't remember. And I wanted to enjoy the time with you. After 15 long, dreadful years, I was finally able to spend time with the girl of my dreams. And she actually knew I was there."

Wy blushed. "Thanks..." her expression changed to seriousness. "Marcello, I'm sorry...about that glass world...what was it like?"

Marcello sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wind rush through his hair. "It was a nightmare." he finally said quietly. "For 15 years I was all on my own. I stood like a shadow, lurking in the darkness behind, watching you all live normal lives. I had to walk around this world that seemed so far away, barely existing as a real person. It was hell. And the worst part..."

Marcello took a deep breath and watched his feet take each step. "The worst part was having to watch you and my brothers. I longed to run to you guys and try to interact, but it was no use. You had no idea I was there, and neither did my brothers. All I wanted was one of you three to realize I was there...but..."

Marcello closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and looked into Wy's sparkling eyes. "You couldn't." he finished.

They held their eye contact for a long time, and Wy got the courage to pull Marcello's hand out of his pocket and hold it. They both blushed in unison.

"I still don't understand...why Arthur...would try to get rid of...such a sweet person..."Wy said quietly.

"He was jealous." Marcello replied bluntly. "That's all it was. Arthur treated everyone like crap and expected power and respect. But when I got it...and he didn't...he sent me away and wiped everyone's memories...and programmed everyone to hate me..."

"but how come I didn't hate you?" asked Wy with a puzzled expression.

"Your body and mind were too strong. That's what Arthur said. He was able to wipe out your real memories, but your body and mind locked him out. That way, he couldn't change your feelings. That's why you ended up being the only person that was my friend. You were the only one who liked me."

Wy smiled.

"You really helped me out, Wy." Marcello said. "Everyone treated me so poorly and I felt...useless...but when I got to visit you...I felt loved again..."

Wy lifted Marcello's hand gently and squeezed it to get his attention. When Marcello stopped in his tracks to look at her, Wy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Marcello turned a shade of pink and laughed in happiness and nervousness. He was rooted to the spot, despite the fact that he and Wy were outside the conference hall.

Giggling, Wy dragged Marcello inside and they approached the door. "You'll do great, don't worry." Wy said, snapping Marcello out of his trance. Wy tried to wipe the paint and blood off Marcello's face, but Marcello stopped her.

"It's OK, Wy." Marcello grinned. "Everyone knows what happened."

Taking a deep breath and squeezing Wy's hand, Marcello gripped the handle to the door. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as Marcello slowly opened the door.

**Chapter 10: World Meeting**

The door slowly creaked open and the whole room fell silent. As Marcello and Wy stepped inside hand in hand, Feliciano ran to Marcello and gave him an extra long hug. Wy let go of Marcello's hand and sat down in her seat.

"Marcy!" Feliciano said, still gripping his brother. "I'm so sorry about the Glass, Marcy..."

Marcello ruffled Feliciano's hair. "It's OK, Feli. It's not your fault."

Everyone gathered around Marcello excitedly.

"Dude, you were in the Glass?! You gotta fill me in on it, bro!" Albert yelled.

"Oui, mon amie, you must tell us about the Glass." Francis said.

"That must have been terrible!" Antonio exclaimed. "No tomatoes for 15 years! Only glass tomatoes probably!"

"No wurst...or beer..." Ludwig and Gilbert said at the same time.

"I wouldn't mind having vodka out of a glass world." Ivan said cheerfully.

"I live in half of the Glass world, I could fill you in on it if you guys listened..." Matthew whispered.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada." came a quiet reply.

The entire room was erupting with noise. Marcello tried to talk to everyone and answer their questions while others were yelling about Arthur. The chaos continued until they heard the door click. The room fell silent as a hooded figure slipped in through the doorway and shut the door. The figure removed the hood and turned to face the crowd. The countries all gasped.

Ludwig, Gilbert, Albert, and Francis all threw the figure into the door and pinned the person into the wall. Marcello came over o them while the others backed away.

"Who is that?" Marcello asked.

The four guys held down the person still, but scooted aside to let Marcello in.

Marcello gasped. "...Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur looked up at Marcello and smiled weakly. "Hello, Marcello..."

Everyone was speechless. "How did you live through that fall?" Marcello asked. "There were sharks in that water...and that cloak dragged you down.

"I didn't survive." Arthur said quietly, closing his eyes and dropping his head. "I died. but I was reset. I was sent to the Glass world for a while."

Marcello was quiet. "Sou you experienced the Glass hell?" he whispered.

"Yes." said Arthur. He looked up at Marcello and there were tears welling up in Arthur's eyes. "And it was terrible. Totally awful...and I got some advice fom someone..."

"...Who?"

"...Your Grandpa Rome..."

Feliciano, Romano, and Marcello all widened their eyes.

"You saw Grandpa?" Romano asked.

"Grandpa Rome was there?" Feliciano said.

"He came down from Heaven." Arthur replied quietly. "He told me things from your point of view, Marcello. He made me realize my selfishness, and your misery. I feel...terrible. I really do. I'm so sorry, Marcello. Will you forgive me?"

Marcello thought for a few moments. .A voice interrupted his deep thinking.

"Don't forgive that tea-drinking bastard." Romano said finally.

"He made us lose a brother..." Feliciano said.

"And I lost my best friend and the only person I love.." Wy chimed in.

"We forgot out leader..." the others said all together.

Marcello looked around at everyone, then looked into Arthur's pleading eyes.

"Let go of him." Marcello said, closing his eyes and sighing.

The guys backed up and Marcello stood in front of Arthur. Arthur began to tremble. Marcello held out his hand to the Brit. "Of course I'll forgive you." he said quietly.

They shook hands and grinned at each other. Outrageous yelling filled the room as Marcello pulled Arthur next to him.

"No, don't let him be country!" Yao Wang yelled.

"He's, like, a villain!" Feliks cried.

"He is a terrible country!' Antonio said."His tomato plants are bland as hell!"

Roderich sighed and furrowed his brow. "No culture, terrible food, horrid music..." he growled.

"Quit your whining, Roderich." Vash said. "we hate him because of his personality, not because of his terrible culture..."

"Don't let him be a country." Toris, Eduard, and Raivis whispered together, trembling and avoiding eye contact with Ivan.

"I don't mind him being one of us! I'm just excited for Christmas!" Tino exclaimed.

The room was erupting with shouting and arguing. Marcello waved his hand in the air an the yelling ceased.

"We don't shun our own kind." he said. "He's going to be a country with us."

"And what if we don't want him because he's obnoxious and annoying as hell?" Gilbert sneered.

Marcello took a deep breath and placed his arm around Arthur. "If Arthur has to leave...then so do I."

Gilbert's smug smile on his face turned into a jaw drop. Everyone, including Arthur, stared at the confident Italian in awe.

"We can't lose our leader again..." Elizaveta said, grabbing Roderich's hand and holding it. Roderich blushed a deep crimson and adjusted his glasses.

"Arthur should be a country." Heracles said quietly.

"Yes. And he will be" Marcello grinned.

Arthur looked into Marcello's eyes. "Thank you, Marcello, sir." he whispered.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Marcello as he sat down at the head chair. Everyone excitedly talked as they found their spots and fell silent as they looked down the table at their leader.

Marcello's eyes were lit up and sparkling. He looked to his left and saw his beautiful princess Wy. Then he looked to his right to see Arthur smiling at him. Marcello looked down the table at all of his friends eagerly waiting for his next words.

Marcello smiled happily. "Let's begin." he said.

**THE END**


End file.
